El mejor cumpleaños?
by RinyLenKagamine99
Summary: El cumpleaños de Dark, un regalo de Tsubasa y que mas puede desear?. Regalo de cumpleaños para Kzy Oscura, esperamos que te guste manita y que nos allá quedado bien .


**Rin: sueño-.- XD**

**Len: bueno aquí está el regalo de cumpleaños de Kzy Oscura^^**

**Rin: esperamos que te guste manita^^**

**Len: por cierto a quien le toca el declimer?**

**Rin: creo que a Hizoka**

**Len: ok^^**

**Hizoka: *pensando en asesinarnos*Beyblade Metal Fight no les pertenece a este par de locos y blablablalablabla, este fic lo hacen solo por disfrute y como regalo de cumple años.**

El mejor cumpleaños?

Un peli plata de ojos rojos camina en el parque junto a un niño de 10 años peli naranja que busca a "Kenchi" quien estaba escondido ya que adivinen…si estaban jugando escondidas, mientras, Kenta o "Kenchi" estaba sobre una rama de un gran árbol pero la rama e empieza a quebrar y este no se da cuenta, justo en ese momento pasaban por debajo los otros dos cuando se cae y el de pelos verde cae encima del peli naranja ocasionando el desmayo momentáneo de ambos dos, Dark por su parte los zarandeaba para despertarlos(1), como no despertarme les hecho agua fría(2).

-¡ESTA FRÍA!-gritaron despertándose los dos niños

-Ni modo que esté caliente-dijo ayudando a levantarlos.

-Arigatou-dijeron los niños ya parados.

-He….Dark te toca contar-dijo feliz Yu.

-Está bien-suspiro y se fue a el árbol de donde se cayó Kenta-"_no sé, cómo es que me convencieron de jugar a esto_"-pensaba.

Dark empezó a contar hasta el veinte y los niños se echaron a correr tan rápido como podían a esa edad.

-Cuanto tiempo falta?-pregunto, en modo de susurro, Yu a Kenta escondidos en algún ligar del parque.

-No lo sé, pero creo que falta mucho aún-susurro Kenta al lado de Yu.

-Y no sabemos cuánto tiempo más lo podremos entretener-susurro Yu.

Pasaron un rato mas jugando y evitando que Dark volviera a la casa, porque?, porque era el cumpleaños de este, estaban preparando su fiesta y encargaron a los niños distraerle. Pasado un rato callo la noche y por fin volvieron a la casa pero antes de llegar los niños abrazaron a Dark diciendo: "feliz cumpleaños Dark", claro que Yu no dijo Dark si no Drk(3), lo cual molesta un poco al mayor aunque no estoy segura de que lo molesta un poco o por completo volviendo a lo que estaba diciendo(¬¬), al llegar a la casa se encontraban los amigos de Dark(Rin: Kzy ya sabe a quienes se refieren ^^U), paso el tiempo y la fiesta termino, claro que fue una locura como se esperaba, Dark intento matar a Ryuga mas de 4 veces las cuales no lo dejaron un par de "ángeles" de capucha negra(4) de quien sabe de donde salieron pero al parecer Dark no pensaba nunca en matar a esos dos, los tres niños se perdieron por así decirlo(5), la mitad del pastel o todo el pastel, no se supo bien, termino en el suelo quien sabe cómo y entre otras cosas, al final solo quedaron Dark y Tsubasa ya que: Yu se fue a dormir a casa de Kenta por alguna razón, Ryuga se fue para no ser asesinado por Dark llevándose a Reji tras de él, los "ángeles" desaparecieron de la misma forma en la que llegaron.

-Dark-dijo Tsubasa una vez solos.

-Qué pasa?-pregunto feliz.

-No te he dado tu regalo-sonrío.

-Cierto-pensó un poco el ojo rojo, para luego ser jalado por la mano del oji ámbar asía su cuarto-que pasa?

-Ya lo veras-sonrío.

Dark se puso nervios, Tsubasa nunca actuaba así y le pareció extraño pero en se dejo guiar a por Tsubasa, tardaron como un minuto en llegar a el cuarto de Tsubasa, el cual a l entrar cerró la puerta casi con llave unas vez los dos adentro.

-Tsubasa que pasa?-

-Hummmmmmmm nada Dark-sonrío.

-Entonces po….-no puedo continuar gracias a que había sido callado por los labios de Tsubasa, el beso continuo como uno dulce u tierno peor al poco rato cambio por uno de salvaje y lleno de pación, Tsubasa tomo a Dark por la cintura para profundizar el beso y aprovecho para jugar con el poco cabello de este que alcanzaba, Dark por el contrario tomo a Tsubasa por la nuca, Tsubasa pedía permiso para entrar a la cavidad de Dark lo cual fue permitido, la lengua del oji ámbar recorría cada centímetro de la boca de de su sombra por su parte el oji rojo hacia lo mismo con su contra parte por lo que las lenguas terminaron en una pequeña batalla, en algún momento Tsubasa logro sacar un pequeño gemido apena audible del los labios de Dark lo cual disfruto y mucho, el beso era cada segundo más apasionado y lleno de amor, disfrutaban el tacto del otro y no se quieran separa pero, como siempre, ambos se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire-Tsu…Tsubasa y eso?-dijo intentando recuperar el aire.

-Es parte de tu regalo-sonrío y se separo de sus sombra.

-En serio?-

-Hai-toma la mano de Dark y lo guio esta la cama para luego tumbarlo sobre esta –y todavía falta-sonrío y se subió sobre Dark para volverlo a besar.

En medio del beso Tsubasa aprovecho para quietarle la camisa a Dark, cuando termino el beso, que no fue muy largo, el de los ojos ámbar mordió un poco la oreja izquierda de su sombra, luego empezó a besar el cuello del oji rojo el cual solo pudo gemir de placer, al llegar a su pecho empezó a jugar con sus tetillas, mordiéndolas, lamiéndolas, primero hizo círculos alrededor de estas lamiendo las por todas partes y luego comenzó a morderlas provocando pequeños gemidos de dolor, siguió con su camino hasta llegar la abdomen, donde se detuvo al darse cuenta de que algo impediría su paso, así que beso un poco el cuello de la sombra para con sus manos bajar el pantalón con todo y bóxer del que estaba debajo del, volvió a bajar y siguió con su camino, cuando llego al estomago metió su lengua en el obligo de su sombra tocando así un nervio provocando un escalofrió en el oji rojo . Tomo el miembro de su sombro y lo empozo a masturbar con la mano, siguió con su camino y metió el miembro de su acompañante en su boca, Dark arqueo un poco la espalda, lamia de arriba abajo a los lados y luego en círculos claro que paso poco tiempo para que acelerara el ritmo Dark se termino soltando sus semilla en la boca de Tsubasa, Tsubasa siento el liquido de color blanco en su boca tomo un poco, subió y beso a Dark obligando a probar se du propia esencia.

-Sabes rico-dijo en tono seductor Tsubasa.

-Tú crees?-pregunto un poco burlón Dark, pero luego su atención se centro en el cuerpo de su amante-porque tú eres el único con ropa?, eso no es justo.

-Crees?-dijo quitándose la camisa-ya estamos más parejos no?

-Algo-

Tsubasa río para luego bajar a la hombría de Dark, mientras este relamió tres dedos del oji ámbar, cuando estuvieron bien lustrados Tsubasa dejo la hombría de Dark y subió hasta los labios de este para besarlo mientras insertaba el primer dedo lentamente, al estar completamente adentro comenzó a hacer círculos adentro, a lo que Dark dejo salir un pequeño gemido en la boca de el oji ámbar, por su parte Tsubasa empezó a morder la oreja de Dark mientras insertaba el segundo dedo, una vez adentro comenzó a hacer movimiento de tijera, Dark solo se podía limitar a gemir y Tsubasa ya estaba jugando de nuevo en su pecho, al poco rato inserto el tercer dedo y Dark otro vez se limito a gemir y a decir el nombre de su contra parte, Tsubasa sonreía y seguía jugando hasta que lo volvió a besar, Dark tomo la espalada de Tsubasa y lo sujeto con fuerza para no separar se.

El de ojos ámbar aprovecho este suceso para sacar los dedos de Dark y para acomodarse mejor, con su mano empezó a masturbar el miembro de Dark arrancándole pequeños gemidos de placer por parte de su amante, cosa que excitaba a Tsubasa casa vez más, se separo lo suficiente de Dark para poder insertar su miembro en Dark lentamente, se separaron del beso para que Dark pudiera gemir con libertad y por falta de aire, cuando se introdujo bien en el empezó a moverse, por lo que la sombra ya no sabía si gemía por placer o por dolor.

-Tsu…..Tsuba…Tsubasa duele-dijo al fin su sombra.

-Tranquilo ya se va acabar-sonrío seductoramente y luego beso a sombra mordiendo el labio inferior de esta, lo cual no tardo en provocar gemidos de parte de Dark.

Los dos empezaron a mover su caderas a un ritmo muy apresurado, Tsubasa se alejo de Dark para morder el ovulo de la oreja de este por algunos instantes y luego volver a besarlo, Dark no podía evitar gemir ante todo esto, no tardo mucho tiempo para que los dos se vinieran, Tsubasa dentro de Dark y este en el pecho de los dos, agitados y sudando se acostaron (Len: como es debido) y se quedaron dormidos.

**Len: y aquí se acaba por que se nos acabaron las ideas y la inspiración.**

_**1: por alguna extraña razón no le cayó la rama encima.**_

_**2: la saco de la nada como de costumbre.**_

_**3: así lo llama de cariño y no le gusta que lo llame así XD.**_

_**4: aquí me refiero a Black Yu y a Black Reji, quienes no los conozcan son sombritas igual que Dark pero estas son parecidos a angelitos ^,^ y al ser amigos de Dark nunca dejarían que matara a alguien también de que no dejarían a nadie XD.**_

_**5: Yu, Kenta y Black Yu se quedaron dormidos debajo de la mesa XD.**_

**Rin: espero que te allá gustado manita^^, feliz cumple y espero que te la pases súper.**

**Los dos: sayonara y que cumplas muchos más^^.**


End file.
